--This fiscal year, we continued our studies of our gene knockouts (KO) of the mouse oxytocin (Oxt) and vasopressin (Avp) 1b receptors (Oxtr and Avpr1b, respectively) to investigate their specific roles in mediating behavior. Avp and Oxt are neurohormones